Waiting Room
|icon = |universe = [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] |appearance = ''Super Smash Flash 2 |hometo = |size = Small |availability = Unknown |music = *''Waiting Room'' *''Menu (NES Mix)'' }} The Waiting Room, sometimes called the Online Practice Stage, is a Unlockable stage in Super Smash Flash 2 where the player can wait for other players and get ready to play them on a online match, in the meantime, they can play around hitting the Sandbag. Originally, it bare its design from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and was a selectable versus stage, meant to be the third stage to represent the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. It replaced both Test Stage 1 and Test Stage 2 in version 0.5a of the demo, but it was removed in demo version 0.9a because of its similarities with and was replaced by another different-universe stage - the Nintendo 3DS. In Beta, it was brought back as a bonus stage to be paired with the bonus character of . Layout Like the Waiting Room from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, players prepare to battle friends or other players here by beating up a the Sandbag. Unlike the other stage, however, this stage consists of a black and gray platform, a couch on the sideline, a scrolling black banner directly below the edge of the platform facing the screen that repeatedly displays, "Please Wait..." in red, capital letters, and two floating monitors on opposite ends that both display the SSF2 logo. In its original appearance in v0.9b, along with earlier builds of Beta, there were walls extending to the lower blast line. However, it was later changed to be a floating stage, essentially becoming a reskin of the original Brawl Waiting Room. Unlocking Criteria *Make a full Versus Mode match with Sandbag. Origin The modern design is original to SSF2, and appears to be a continuation of the main menu designed by Zero Insanity introduced in the v0.9 demo series. The planet it lies beneath is most likely the same one that the menu is above, and the stage itself utilizes the same color scheme as the menu borders and main navigational buttons. Tournament Legality While no official motion has yet been made, the new layout of Waiting Room was designed with the expressed intent to incorporate a -like stage without the issues that plague it and Nintendo 3DS competitively; namely, the ledges that are known to trap players underneath the stage. Waiting Room's ledges, in contrast, are a smooth slope. Because of this, it will almost certainly be legal. Music *the main music track is titled Waiting Room, remix of the Main Menu. *The alternative music track is titled Menu (NES Mix), an 8-bix remix of the menu theme. Gallery Early designs Online practice stage.png|Waiting Room's first early design, used at v0.6 and v0.7. WaitingRoom.png|Waiting Room's second early design, used to v0.8b. Waiting Room SSF2 V0.9b.png|Waiting Room's third early design, used at v0.9b. Wr2.png| and both standing near the edges of the Waiting Room. Beta version WR halloween.png|Waiting Room's Halloween theme. STP_WR.png|Waiting Room's St. Patrick's Day theme. 12.png| using Palutena's Bow while uses his forward aerial. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series